fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 8 Summary
Tribal 1 The Pink tribe lost and Hunter quickly took a leadership role and controlled a main alliance of hismelf Jason Chase James and Peter whom he called the hard workers, Ken who also considered a hard worker but got on tribes nerves and wouldn't take order from Hunter was voted out Tribal 2 Pink lost again and had to send home Urijah or Baxter, they felt Urijah was slightly better in challenges and that Baxter had a bad attitude around camp so Baxter got sent home Tribal 3 Purple lost the challenge and Steve who had kind of become tribe leader wanted to take out David because he was the weekest player, David was well liked though and there was some talk of voting Devon or Alap out but that never materilized and David was voted out Tribal 4 Purple loses again and a giant fight ensues between Cullen and Devon. Steve Stephen and Jamie form an alliance and knowing Cullen and Devon are voting eachother they have power, Devon is voted off Tribal 5 Pink loses, but Hunter found an idol and shows his whole alliance where he hid it, this gives Jason an idea, Jason is actually really close to Urijah, and feels like he's on the bottom of his alliance, so Jason went and got the idol and gave it to Urijah, Urijah played it and voted Hunter off Tribal 6 On Purple, Jamie Stephen and Steve are running the show and have also brought in Cullen, and both Alap and Clark also thought they were in the majority alliance, Steve decided to blindside Alap Tribal 7 The Merge came and the alliance was five five but the purple alliance was confident that they were safe because Steve could play his idol, but Jamie told his alliance that his brother was the winner of season 2 Jordan, this threatened Cullen and he flipped and they voted out Jamie Tribal 8 The majority Pink alliance wanted to vote Steve off for being the biggest threat but he won immunity, so they voted off Clark deeming him the next biggest physical threat Tribal 9 With Steve not winning immunity he was voted off Tribal 10 Urijah and Jason have a final five deal with the pink alliance but also made a final four deal with Stephen and Cullen, and then Urijah and Jason alligned with James for a final 3, feeling like Chase will turn on them because of his dislike for them, he was too much of a liability and Chase was voted off Tribal 11 Urijah and Jason have to begin turning on people and decide Stephen is too much of a threat to win but Stephen wants to go for Jason for being a threat, but Stephen could only get Peter and Stephen was voted off Tribal 12 Urijah talked with Cullen about taking out Jason so they have a shot to win the game, but Jason won immunity, Urijah who was tight with Cullen and knew Peter was an easy win in the end so they turned on the ally James and James was voted off Tribal 13 Jason won immunity again meaning Urijah couldn't vote him out Urijah wanting the easiest win possible felt that Peter was an easier then win then Cullen and Jason never trusted Cullen so Cullen was voted off Tribal 14 Peter won immunity and felt Urijah would be easier to beat then Jason so Jason was voted off Final Tribal Council Urijah beat Peter 5-2-0